Killing Loneliness
by XTragicxBeautyX
Summary: They can't be without eachother... [songfic, gaaxino]


A/N Ok, so I decided to try my hand at a songfic! And this is what came up. I'm so sorry, I know I said I would try not to write anymore GaaxIno, but I couldn't help myself! I just love this pairing! Anyway, R&R if that's not too much to ask. I so don't get enough reviews... sigh oh well, I guess I'll have to deal. This is one of my faveorite songs by one of my most faveorite bands. I hope you enjoy!

**Artist-** HIM  
**Song-** Killing Loneliness  
**-**

**Memories sharp as daggers  
****Pierce into the flesh of today  
****The suicide of love took away all that matters  
****And buried the remains in an  
****Unmarked grave in your heart**

Gaara cried out in torment, sitting alone in his office. The sun had gone down hours ago, but he still never slept, even _with_ Shukaku gone. He dreaded the times when his mind wandered back to her. Her sweet blonde hair, brushing across his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, a quiet voice interrupted him.  
"G- Gaara?" Temari asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and walking in, "Are you alright?" He didn't answer, not until he got his mind straight.  
"I'm- fine." He replied, breaking the silence and closing his eyes. He rubbed his temples in frustration, waiting to hear her tread back down the hall.

**With the venomous kiss you gave me,  
****I'm killing loneliness  
****With the warmth of your arms, you saved me  
****Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
****The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
****I'm killing loneliness**

Ino tossed under the sheets. "... wait!" She cried in her sleep, then she bolted up right, now awake. It was another nightmare. The silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Gaara... Please come back." She whimpered. It had been a month since he had went back to Suna, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
"Keep it down dear. We're trying to get some sleep ok?" Mrs. Yamanaka said, walking into Ino's room.  
Ino sniffed, holding back her tears. "O- ok mom. I'm- sorry." She forced a smile at her mom and dad waiting in the doorway.  
"I've never seen her like this before." She heard her mother whispering to her dad as they went out of her room.  
'You have no idea.' Ino squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled the covers over her head.

**Nailed to a cross together  
****As solitude begs us to stay  
****Before we disappear in the lie forever  
****And denounce the power of death over our souls  
****As secret words are said to start a war**

"Ino! Shikamaru is here." Her mother shouted up the stairs. Ino slowly walked down to the front door to meet him.  
"You look tired. Maybe you shouldn't train today." Shikamaru said, as they walked down the streets together.  
"NO! I'm fine! Just stay out of my business ok?" She shouted.  
'Ino... ever since _he_ left Konoha you've been falling apart.' Shikamaru thought, walking behind her and waiting to catch her if she collapsed from exhaustion. 'Damn stubborn woman.' He sighed, "He doesn't care about you. If he did, he would've come back."  
"He _does_ love me you know." She added under her breath.  
-

Gaara shrugged off his work for the day, he needed to relax. That started to seem like an impossibility lately. She was the only one that would take her chances with him. She could bring light to his worst days with her smile. He wished that he could be with her.

**With the venomous kiss you gave me,  
****I'm killing loneliness  
****With the warmth of your arms, you saved me  
****Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
****The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
****I'm killing loneliness  
****I'm killing loneliness**

Shikamaru and Choji watched Ino fearfully. "Oh no! It's another one of her rampages!" Choji whispered to Shikamaru.  
"Just don't say anything to her that might set her off..." Shikamaru warned."  
"Yeah, no problem." Choji nodded.  
They nervously walked out from behind the bush that they were hiding in. "Uh... Ino... do you want to start training now or what?" Choji asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She didn't say anything, but just turned around and looked at him with her sad blue eyes.

**I'm killing loneliness  
****With the venomous kiss you gave me, I'm killing loneliness  
****With the warmth of your arms, you saved me  
****Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
****The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
****I'm killing loneliness**

He looked up at the clock on his bedroom wall. He was alone as usual. "I'm worried about him." Temari whispered to Kankurou as they watched him from behind the door.  
"Why? He seems like the normal Gaara to me." Kankurou replied.  
"Idiot! Can't you see he's suffering?" She hit him in the head with her fan.  
They stared at him for a minute. He had his eyes closed, and he was rubbing his temples in frustration.  
"What's he suffering from?" Kankurou asked.  
"That Yamanaka girl! The one he was always with in Konoha. He's-"  
"In love? Yeah right! Since when does Gaara fall in love?" Kankurou laughed.  
"Shut up!" Temari glared at him.

**I'm killing loneliness with you  
****I'm killing loneliness with you  
****Killing loneliness with you  
****Killing loneliness with you**

Ino sat alone in the grass, the wind lightly blowing through her hair. She let a tear slip and it rolled down her cheek. She sighed, watching the sun set, her head on her knees. She drowned in the silence.  
'Shikamaru's right.' She thought, 'Gaara wouldn't come back. Not for me.'  
"Ino..." She turned around.  
"Gaara!" She immediately stood up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him."  
"I- missed- you." He said, kissing her cheek lightly.

**Killing loneliness  
****Killing loneliness**


End file.
